


You Knew?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alec finds out that Izzy knew about the affair.





	You Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or the characters.

Alec usually loved to see his sister, but when he saw her he was filled with dread. 

Izzy's face was a bright red. Tears glued her bottom lashes to her cheek. She had been crying. Alec shut the door to her room. "You okay?" Izzy's head shot up when he spoke. 

Alec walked over to her bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Um, no, but don't worry about it. It's silly." 

"I doubt that." Alec tells her. "Has Mom talked to you yet about...?" he didn't want to say it. The affair. He was still pissed off at his father. He didn't know what he was going to do the next time he saw his dad.

Izzy looked surprised, "You know about the affair?"

"Yeah, Mom told Jace and I after Max's Rune party at Magnus'." Alec confesses. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"It's okay. I've known about though for a long time." Izzy tells him. 

This time Alec was surprised, "Izzy, what are you talking about?" 

"I've known about Dad cheating on Mom  for almost a year now. I accidently heard him calling his mistress once. I didn't know what to do so I kept quiet. I'm sorry for not telling you." 

"You've kept this to yourself for almost a year?" Alec felt so bad for his little sister. That wasn't fair. 

"Yes." Isabelle then started to cry. Nothing major. Two small rivers of tears came out of her eyes. 

"Oh, Iz." Alec pulled her into a tight hug. 

"I-I told Mom about the Yin Fen. She wasn't mad. She said she's going to help me." 

"Good." Alec says, "You deserve all the love in the world."


End file.
